charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Belle
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Belle is the main protagonist in Disney's 30th animated feature length film, "Beauty and the Beast." She is the fifth official Disney Princess. Belle is a very attractive young woman and is known throughout the village for her beauty, with one villager commenting that it has no parallel, but although she knows it, she isn't vain or concerned about her looks. She is greatly aware that her fellow citizens think of her as "odd" and "peculiar". Belle pays very little attention to her appearance, unlike the very much conceited Gaston, who only wishes to wed her because she is attractive. He cares very little for her personality, her intelligence (he hates the very idea of a woman being smart) or the way she wants to live her life. Belle has long, brown hair, most often tied back in a low ponytail, and possesses captivating hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, and a sculpted figure. One of her more distinct features are the strands of hair that are constantly slipping loose from her ponytail and falling in front of her face, she is often seen brushing them back into place when nervous, in a hurry, or trying to be polite. Throughout the film, Belle wears various outfits depending on the occasion. Her most elaborate, recognized, iconic, and renowned is her golden ball gown, in which she shares her first dance with the Beast in the "Beauty and the Beast" sequence. With this outfit, she wears some of her hair in a neat bun, but the majority of it trails down her neck in a beautiful, flowing motion, resembling a ponytail. The story writers and producers of Beauty and the Beast wanted to give Belle's movements an air of elegance, so they studied the movements of ballerinas during the course of Belle's development. Like ballerinas, Belle walks diligently and swiftly on her toes no matter what types of shoes she is wearing, or where she is located. The designers and artists wanted Belle to be more noticeable in a crowd, so they payed extra close attention to her wardrobe, making sure that Belle would be the only member of the town to wear blue, whilst the other townsfolk sported more rustic and earthy colors, such as red, green, orange and brown. He wears a blue glass slipper. Trivia * In the original fairy tale, she didn't have a known name, she was simply called beauty. * Similar to Cinderella who's depicted with a blue dress, her dress is depicted as yellow instead of gold. She also is depicted with brown eyes on promotional merchandise. Gallery Belleenchantedobjects.jpg Belleenchantedrose.png Belle-disney-princess-31174055-500-500.png Belle-disney-princess-31174056-500-500.png Bellecandle.png Belle-disney-princess-13786942-1024-768.jpg Belle transparent.png Belle with a book.png Belle2CMrs Potts and Chip.png Belle.jpg Belle calander.jpg Bella.21.png Bella.22.png Beauty Belle.png Bella.20.png Beauty and strong Belle.png 10ea1fe4ce3f507964e6d624843eb898--walt-disney-princesses-disney-princess-belle.jpg Back pose.jpg Beast and Belle.png 07e2e372cd8c3a40e778deb8b569b7aa--walt-disney-princesses-disney-belle.jpg Kisspng-belle-disney-princess-belle-png-file-5a79c2fed548f1.5477161015179292148736.jpg Images (3).jpg Images-w1400.jpg Imageszutrj.jpg Image90.jpg Imagese.jpg DP-Belle.jpg Gallery disney Belle.png Disney-princess-belle-zpgj-l.jpg Disney-princess-belle-baby-wallpaper-3.jpg Disney-princess-belle-standup-5-tall-bx-101917.jpg Disney princess belle by princess wilda-d5oy703.png Character disneyprincess belle 17034676.jpeg Bella.8.png Belle 2007.jpg Bella.9.png Bella.7.png Sticker princesse Belle.png Belle and enchanted prince.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png RBTI - Belle concept 2.jpg RBTI Belle concept.jpg RBTI - Casual Belle Model.jpg 9780736436977.jpg 2Dand3DPrincesses.png Disney-Princess-Mulan-Universal-UL2-6-Pin-Cylinder-Key-Blank-DSH-KEY00060-11.jpg ScaredVanellope.png 12OfficialPrincesses.png Disney-princess-belle-the-charming-gift.jpg A-princess-collection-1.jpg Profile - Belle.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png PrincessCatHeader 1920x716.jpg Belle 14.png BelleApperance.png 98E35A99-7E9C-4B5B-A80A-188F24661182.jpg BelleIWDe.png DreamBig.png Goldbelle.png Jeweledbelle.png Xmas_belle.png Xmas_Belle_(1).png Xmas_belle_01.png Princess 1.png Belle Transform.jpg Belle extreme princess photo.png Belle KH.png Belle books.png Belle and palace pets.png Belle and the beast.png Belle 10.png 23999f1e9ad04fcb8cd1909b82b1bdcc f8850.png Belle-library-ladder.png BelleR.jpg Belle-clipart-book-2.png 20c20a099baf3522d49adc9843ac3353.png Princesscollection.jpg Princesses fur capes 2936.jpg Disney-princess-i63203.jpg A726cd10036dab05229731e595cbfec7.jpg Bella.jpg 04 44.jpg DPIConsDisneyPlus.png A44470aefd46ec0c2b43d6c30f10a679.jpg 1537466668 youloveit com disney princess ralph breakes the internet236.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 66.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png Videos Beauty and the Beast "Belle" Sing-A-Long Disney Beauty and the Beast Belle and Gaston street scene Gaston proposes to Belle Beauty and The Beast - Belle Reprise (HQ) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:French characters Category:Protagonists Category:European characters Category:Caucasian Category:Animated characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:1990s characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brunettes Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Horsemen Category:Bookworms Category:Book characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Romance characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Villain's crush Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Feminists Category:Attractive characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Spouses Category:Character of the week Category:Indo-European characters Category:Wise characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Loyal characters Category:Independent characters Category:Protected pages Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages